1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing assembly, more particularly to a swing assembly with a seat which is convertible from a chair into a bed and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing assembly generally includes a pair of spaced-apart side legs, a horizontal hanger bar interconnecting upper ends of the side legs, and a seat unit disposed among the side legs and the hanger bar and suspended on the hanger bar via a pair of linking units. The seat unit typically includes a seat part and a backrest part fixed to the seat part at a certain angular position so as to support the back of a person seated thereon. However, the seat unit provided in the conventional swing assembly can only serve as a chair. It is desirable that the seat unit be convertible so as to be capable of serving as a chair or a bed to enhance the utility of the swing assembly.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a swing assembly with a convertible seat unit which is capable of serving as a chair or a bed.
Accordingly, the swing assembly of the present invention includes a support frame unit, a pair of linking units, and a seat unit. The support frame unit includes a pair of spaced-apart side legs with lower end portions adapted to be supported on a ground surface, and upper end portions, and a horizontal bar interconnecting the upper end portions of the side legs. The linking units are spaced-apart along a longitudinal direction of the horizontal bar. Each of the linking units has an upper end connected pivotally to the horizontal bar, and a lower end. The seat unit is disposed among the side legs and the horizontal bar, and includes a rectangular base frame, a seat frame, a backrest frame, a backrest support, and a retaining unit. The base frame is connected pivotally to the lower ends of the linking units, and has a pair of lateral frame sections disposed adjacent to the side legs, respectively, and front and rear rods parallel to the horizontal bar and interconnecting the lateral frame sections. The seat frame has a front end portion resting on the front rod of the base frame, and a rear end portion. The backrest frame has a front end portion connected pivotally to the rear end portion of the seat frame, a rear end portion, and an intermediate portion between the front and rear end portions of the backrest frame. The backrest frame is further pivoted to the lateral frame sections of the base frame so as to be pivotable relative to the seat frame and the base frame for moving between a flat position, in which the rear end portion of the backrest frame rests on the rear rod of the base frame and in which the backrest frame is coplanar with the seat frame, and an inclined position, in which the rear end portion of the backrest frame is raised to be disposed above the rear rod of the base frame and in which the backrest frame is inclined relative to the seat frame. The backrest support has an upper end pivoted to the intermediate portion of the backrest frame, and a lower end. The retaining unit is mounted on the rear rod of the base frame for releasably retaining the lower end of the backrest support so as to retain releasably the backrest frame at the inclined position.